Vederklauws Weg: Hoofdstuk 11
Sommige dingen gebeuren maar eens om de zoveel kattenlevens. En dat hoeft nog niet eens zo negatief te zijn. Hoofdstuk 11 Muispels lag rillend en hoestend in zijn bed van mos onder de wilg. Vederklauw keek er met verschrikte ogen naar; zo ziek had hij de donkere kater nog nooit meegemaakt. Met grote ogen van bezorgdheid kwam Lappesnor met een paar kruiden aanzetten. 'Hier, komkommerkruid. Dat helpt tegen je koorts.' Muispels likte krachteloos aan de bladeren, niet in staat om ze op te eten. Geritsel kondigde de komst van Uilenwind en Goudsbes aan, die allebei snel onderschept werden door Lappensnor. 'Jullie kunnen maar beter niet in de buurt komen', mauwde hij dwingend. 'Het betreft hier een ernstige ziekte. Ga terug.' Even wist Vederklauw niet waar hij verraster om moest zijn: Lappensnors vastberaden toon of het feit dat Goudsbes, van de RotsClan, de zieke kater had willen bezoeken. 'Waarom is dit opeens zo vreselijk?' Met grote gele ogen keek Lappensnor hem aan. 'Vreselijk? Desastreus, zeker!' Plotseling geagiteerd begon hij rondjes te lopen in het medicijnhol, met zwiepende staart. 'Dit is een ziekte waar Meesvleugel mij ooit over vertelde. Ze heeft het meegemaakt in haar tijd als medicijnkat en ze vertelde me dat het de verschrikkelijkste tijd was.' Vederklauw onderdrukte een huivering. 'Hoe heet deze ziekte dan?' zijn mentor keek hem uitdrukkingsloos aan. 'Meesvleugel had er geen naam voor.' De volgende dagen vielen er nog twee slachtoffers: Nachtoog en Gaspeldoorn werden hoestend en kokhalzend het medicijnhol binnen geleid, allebei met dezelfde symptomen waar ook Muispels mee te kampen had gehad. 'We moeten alle nestbekleding in de holen weghalen voordat de ziektekiemen zich verder verspreiden', besloot lappensnor na een uitputtende zoektocht naar zoveel mogelijk kruiden. 'Dat zal ik met Zilvertand gaan bespreken', bood Vederklauw meteen aan. Zijn mentor zag er volkomen uitgeput uit en hij zou zijn resterende krachten nodig hebben om voor de zieken te zorgen. Op de open plek voelde Vederklauw de bezorgdheid van zijn Clangenoten, niet in het minst die van Gorzenveder, die met overeind staande vacht op hem af kwam lopen. 'Hoe gaat het met hem?' vroeg ze bezorgd. Vederklauw aarzelde even voor hij reageerde: 'We lappen hem weer op.' Hij drong het leidershol tussen de eikenwortels binnen en zag Zilvertand, groot en intimiderend, op zijn mosnest zitten. Zo vlug mogelijk deed Vederklauw verslag van de oprukkende ziekte. Hij vreesde dat Zilvertand minachtend zou reageren, iets in de trend van "worden jullie WoudClankatten zo gemakkelijk ziek?", maar tot zijn verrassing knikte de enorme kater erkentelijk. 'Ik heb het gemerkt', mauwde hij. 'Ik zal meteen een stel krijgers optrommelen om alle nestbekleding weg te halen en nieuwe te brengen.' In de dagen die erop volgden organiseerde Zilvertand de ene patrouille na de andere om het bedmos zo vers en vrij van infectie te houden als mogelijk. Hij hamerde erop dat geen van de katten prooi mochten delen en liefst niet te dicht bij elkaar moesten slapen. Alles om de verspreiding van de ziekte tegen te gaan. Niemand protesteerde. Lappensnor en Dennenster schenen heel goed te beseffen dat deze mysterieuze ziekte gevaarlijk kon zijn en zelfs Dennenster gehoorzaamde Zilvertands bevelen. 'Hij weet hoe hij moet leiden', bromde Vossensnuit een keer tegen zijn broer. 'Maar ik had liever nog steeds Dennenster als leider.' Door al het extra werk om de zieken te verzorgen kon Vederklauw pas veel later in zijn nest kruipen, en de volgende ochtend was hij steeds doodmoe. Toen hij een keer geeuwend de open plek opliep, zag hij hoe Wolkvacht en Loofspikkel met elkaar samentongden. Niet voor de eerste keer vroeg Vederklauw zich af hoe de witte kater zich moest voelen nu hij geen commandant meer was. Wolkvacht leek geen wrok te koesteren, maar de blikken die hij Zilvertand nu en dan toewierp, vertelden genoeg. Misschien was het aan Loofspikkel te danken dat hij er voor de rest niet zoveel mee bezig leek. Zij was een ervaren krijger en de hele Clan respecteerde haar. Een verse geur deed Vederklauw omkijken en zijn hart maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap. Vlekstaart kwam de kraamkamer uit wandelen, keek over haar schouder en mauwde zachtjes: 'Kom maar, kleintjes.' Wiebelend, met half gesloten oogjes en hun oortjes plat tegen de schedel, kwamen de twee kittens de kraamkamer uit en keken verwonderd om zich heen. Jasmijnkit, het donker gestreepte poesje, krabbelde al snel vooruit. Haar broertje Roodkit keek zenuwachtig om zich heen. Zijn oogjes waren niet zoals die van andere kittens, troebelig rood, en zijn vachtje was op sommige plaatsen wel erg dun. Maar hij was in elk geval gezond, net als zijn zusje. 'Zijn ze niet geweldig?' Vossensnuit had net zijn eekhoorn op de hoop prooi gelegd en liep op zijn partner en kittens af, die hem nieuwsgierig besnuffelden. 'Ze zijn een prachtig stel', viel Vederklauw zijn broer bij toen hij naast hem ging staan. Opeens hoorde hij vanuit de kraamkamer een gekreun van pijn en Maanvacht die naar adem snakte. Vlekstaart keek geschrokken achterom. 'Haar kittens!' Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats